Commercial aircraft gas turbine engines must meet certain federally-mandated smoke and emissions requirements. The prior art includes various means for reducing gas turbine engine exhaust emissions and smoke, for example through more fully mixing and atomizing fuel and air in order to obtain more complete combustion. Nevertheless, prior art means do not always result in low smoke and emissions in combustor exhaust gases. Under the pressure differential existing in a combustor chamber, some unburned fine fuel droplets escape to the combustor, thereby creating visible or invisible smoke and emissions in combustor exhaust gases. Accordingly, there is a need to provide improved low smoke and emissions combustor to avoid the shortcomings of the prior art.